Most cleaning processes use some form of cleaning product such as soaps, detergents, and other chemical agents and materials. The cleaning products are made in a variety of forms, including solids, liquid, powders, sprays, granules, and the like. Solid products may be beneficial over liquids, powders, and/or sprays for a variety of reasons. For example, the solid products can be colorized for identification and/or use, and the solid products can be shaped to only fit in certain applications. The color coating and/or shaping of the solid products aids in ensuring that the proper product is used for the corresponding use. For example, the solid products can be pellets or extruded solid blocks.
In cleaning systems utilizing solid chemical products, the solid chemical product can be dissolved using liquid sprayed from a spray nozzle. The spray nozzle typically is located beneath the chemical product and sprays liquid into the underside of the chemical product. The spray nozzle may be configured to produce a jet of water of sufficiently wide angle to contact the entire underside of the chemical product for even dissolution. To allow for the angled jet of water to sufficiently develop, it is desirable to keep the product at a specified distance from the spray nozzle. Doing so maintains consistent concentration levels and dispensing rate through the life of the chemical product.
The solid chemical product often rests on a screen or mesh-like device, through which the jet of water is passed. The screen in most cleaning systems, however, is mounted or integral to the cleaning system unit. Over time the screen may become partially or completely clogged, significantly reducing the efficacy of the overall cleaning system. In such instances, a user may be required to clean chemical product from the screen, thereby again presenting an opportunity for adverse human interaction. Similarly, if a solid chemical product is not completely dissolved and a user wishes to replace the solid chemical product (e.g., with a new type or formula of solid chemical product), the user must either manually remove the remaining chemical block and/or install a new chemical block on top of the old one. The former presents yet another opportunity for adverse human interaction. The latter reduces the efficiency of the system via uneven dissolution and possibly results in an undesirable mixture of chemical cleaning agents.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved device and method that maintains a specified distance between the solid chemical product and the spray nozzle while providing for ease and safety of installation and/or replacement of the solid chemical product.